The Highs and Lows of Friendship
by The Dexipher
Summary: The highs and lows of a friendship between Fitz and Sophie. WARNING: you may get triggered.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first story on fanfiction so be sure to tell me what I can improve on. Enjoy! :3 I'll try to keep updates up, but school is starting soon.

"Wait, Sophie!" Fitz shouted, frantically trying to catch up with her.

Sophie ran and ran until she had lost sight of Fitz. She sat down by the locker and tried not to burst out into tears. Sophie had seen Fitz smooching Linh in the hallway when he thought nobody could see. But, somebody had, Sophie. She could never forgive Fitz for this one. After all those years of having a stupid crush on him, maybe it was time to move on- to stop liking Fitz. But it was impossible. She subconsciously liked Fitz and whenever she tried to stop the stupid fluttering in her heart, it would just grow bigger.

"Are you okay, Sophie?" Dex asked concernedly. "I thought I heard someone sniffling out in the hallway so I thought I should try to help them out."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dex. Thanks for asking," Sophie sniffled. "I saw Fitz kissing Linh when he thought no one was looking in the Silver Tower. I can never forgive him now."

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding," Dex replied calmly. "Maybe it was a dare or something."

"No, it isn't!" Sophie bawled. "Fitz would never do I dare like that! What's wrong with him!"

"Maybe you should take sometime to cool off," Dex suggested. "I always think better once my head's clear."

"I guess," Sophie mumbled. "Thanks for the advice, I'm going home."

"If there's anything else you need, let me know," Dex said as Sophie pulled out her crystal and glittered away into the moonlight.

Sophie sighed. Why was Fitz kissing Linh? They were just close friends... or were they? Besides, Linh never showed any feelings of affection toward Fitz, unless she hid them very well. If Fitz was a backstabber, then so be it. Then, her imparter rang, breaking her thoughts. It was Keefe.

"Hiya Foster!" Keefe said exuberantly. "Did you here? Fitzy got together with Linh! They make such a cute couple!"

"Oh," Sophie mumbled, she felt herself droop.

"This is great news!" Keefe shouted. "We can get together now because Fitzy is gone!"

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep," Sophie mumbled.

"Foster, hold u-" But Sophie had already shut the imparter before Keefe could get out another word.

Sophie sighed, today was the worst day ever. Fitz had gotten together with Linh, and Keefe had been happy about that and was already trying to win her over! At least Dex was still nice. Sophie yawned, her eyelids becoming heavy. Each effort to keep them open was like trying to raise a stone pillar. Finally, she gave up and the world became dark.

The morning light of the sun penetrated through the shades of Sophie's window, waking her up. Another day at Foxfire, today would be the worst. She still had telepathy classes with Fitz and they would still have cognate training to do.

Sophie's heart thundered as she walked into her telepathy class. Sir Tiergan gave her a friendly wave, but Fitz gave her a glare that seemed to cut her in half. What did she do? Sophie gulped; there was no way Fitz and her could be cognates like this. They would become like Alden and Quilin- or worse.

"How is your cognate training going?" Tiergan asked, breaking the silence.

"It isn't working," Fitz scowled, "since Sophie is mad at Linh and I for getting together."

"No!" Sophie retorted angrily. "It's because you never told me! I can't believe you told Keefe first!"

"Well, then maybe I should tell you everything! I forgot to brush my teeth yesterday! I contracted earlholitis a few months ago, it took-"

"TMI," Sophie said, putting her hands over her ears. "Okay, okay then. But, why did you kiss Linh yesterday?"

Fitz reddened, "I can't tell you that."

"You can't keep secrets from me if we are to be cognates."

"Then let's quit."

"Fine."

"Hold on," Sir Tiergan butted in. "Before you make that decision, I want both of you to take three deep breaths, then consider your decisions."

After three long, ragged breaths that seemed to take forever, Sophie and Fitz made their decision in unison, "We quit being cognates."


	2. Chapter 2

A chilly draft brushed Sophie's face as she left Foxfire. She shivered and reached into her pocket to take out her leaping crystal. Something moved in her peripheral vision, catching her eye, and making her turn around just before she leaped. It was Fitz, his hair drooping as tears flowed down his cheeks. Biana was by his side, and Sophie saw that her mouth was moving but couldn't make out her words. Sophie felt a spark of hope inside of her, could Fitz have broken up with Linh? Sophie strode toward the Vackers. However, they didn't notice her and glittered away before she even had a chance to speak. She would have to talk to Biana when she came home.

"What happened?" Sophie asked as she talked with Biana on her imparter, hoping to hear that Fitz had broken up with Linh. "I saw you with Fitz after school, and he was crying."

"Well, Fitz thinks that you don't want to be friends with him anymore, and he's really somber. Right now he's in his room, crying his eyes out. I think you should talk to him and calm him down. Linh is coming over to do a water cocoon for him," Biana replied.

"Got it, I'll try," Sophie mumbled, her spark of hope extinguished.

Sophie racked her mind on what to say to Fitz and eventually decided that a warm-hearted approach toward Fitz with an apology would suffice. Sophie took a deep breath and willed herself not to forget what she was trying to do as she picked up her imparter and called Fitz. Just one mistake could further harm her already bad relationship with Fitz, sending it into oblivion.

"Hi, Fitz!" Sophie said with fake excitement when Fitz picked up her call. "How are you feeling? I'm sorry if I hurt you. I guess I was just caught up in the moment."

"It's fine," Fitz replied, Sophie swore she could have seen a tear welling up in his puffy teal eyes. "I understand why you don't want to be cognates with me anymore. But can we still be friends?"

"Obviously," Sophie said, as she broke into a smile. "We can't be cognates anymore, but we can be friends forever?"

"Deal," Fitz smiled, his eyes drying. A figure materialized into view in the background as Fitz turned his head around. "Oh! That's Linh! Bye, I have to go!"

"Bye," Sophie sighed melancholically, her imparter's screen fading to black.

Suddenly, Sandor burst into the room and unsheathed his sword. "Stay here and keep calm," he said. "Something's wrong, and I need to figure out what happened."

Sophie froze. She calculated who it could be. All the Neverseen members had been caught and placed into Exile a few months ago, and Sophie didn't know of any other threats. It probably wasn't a false call, unless Sandor's senses were wrong of course. But the chance of that happening was highly unlikely. Sophie whimpered and hugged Ella, hoping that everything was alright and that Grady and Edaline were safe.

Then, a high-pitched scream shattered Sophie's eardrums. It was Linh. A hooded figure with a Neverseen patch had wrapped Linh's hair around his hand and dragged her forward. And by his side was Fitz. He was in shackles wounded with a black eye that might never heal. Sophie couldn't help but wonder if the reason Fitz was crying earlier was that he knew what was going to happen. The hooded figure turned his head, as Sophie followed his gaze, feeling nauseous.

Sandor had taken out his goblin stars and prepared to throw. Her stomach lurched, as she pressed her panic switch knowing this wasn't going to end well. But when the goblin launched his weapons, the stars disintegrated, and a faint crackling sound revealed a shimmering force field. The Neverseen member chuckled and threw off his hood revealing artfully tousled blonde hair. Sophie was in denial. She didn't want to believe what she had seen. That the boy she had known and cared for so much caused, yet now he was fighting against her. His icy cold blue eyes met Sophie's warm brown ones. It was Keefe Sencen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie racked her mind as she raced down the stairs of the Ruewen household; she had to stop Keefe before he did something that would break his mind. As she opened the door, a squirming Sandor rolled around on the ground. His eyes were glassy and he was muttering Grizel's name over and over.

"I thought you would come down," Keefe smirked, drawing Sophie's attention. "I bet you have many questions on why I did this. Let's just say, I did this for my mom. You wouldn't understand why."

Sophie's brain filled with scenes of Keefe with the Neverseen. What could they have possibly done to make him think that the Neverseen's vision was correct? He had never shown that he was aligned with the Neverseen. Unless they manipulated him. Manipulated? The only known mesmer was her father, Grady, and he would never do anything bad. But, there could be another Mesmer that the Council didn't know about, like Brant being a pyrokinetic.

Sophie closed her eyes and flashed back to the moment when the goblin stars disintegrated. The forcefields that psionpaths made didn't dissolve things.

"Keefe," Sophie asked, fearing for the worst. "Did they add new abilities to you?"

"Only one," Keefe admitted, his head held high, "but it's very powerful and cool so you should stay back. I can kill you if I want to."

Goosebumps formed and ran down Sophie's back. What had the Neverseen done to her friend?

"Hey, we need help here," Linh snapped, reminding Sophie that Keefe and her weren't the only people there.

Keefe let out a spine-chilling chuckle, "Don't worry Losergirl, you won't get help. And Loserboy can't do anything either. By the way, tell Dex that Loserboy is a better nickname than Wonderboy."

"Don't call my friends that," Sophie said coldly. The knot of feelings under her ribs started to unravel.

Hot, angry thoughts and emotions clouded her head. She closed her eyes and let them loose; waiting in anticipation for Keefe to scream in agony. It never happened. Noticing this, Sophie gasped and her eyelids fluttered open.

"What did I tell you?" Keefe said in a cocky voice, toying with Sophie. "Didn't I tell you my ability was super cool?"

Then he screamed in agony as a light blue electric crackled all over him. A red headed figure walked into view. Sophie relaxed, Dex had responded to the panic switch.

"He'll be okay," Dex mumbled, looking down at his feet. "I put him in a 30 minute coma with a taser I made. He'll need to go to Physic, though. I haven't tested the taser and it could cause memory loss."

"Thanks," Sophie said, hugging Dex. "It could've been a lot worse. I think Sandor needs treatment though." She glanced at the enormous gray bullk laying beside her. He was resting now and seemed calm. "Keefe did something to him."

"Hey," Linh sighed at the two. "We're still in shackles here. It would be nice if you could free us."

The shackles on the couple's wrists were electronic and had some kind of number pad. Sophie guessed that the code would be a sequence of numbers that were special to Keefe. Therefore, she had no idea.

"Dex," Sophie said, beckoning him to come over. "I need your help to open the handcuffs."

"Strange," He narrowed his periwinkle eyes after a while of tinkering with the device. "I've never seen anything like this. It seems to need blood to open. The number pad is a decoy; and I can't figure out how to open it without using a particular someone's." He turned his head toward Keefe.

"Are you just not opening the locks to watch us suffer?" Fitz snapped angrily. "Cause I know you don't like me very much."

"Well, maybe if you were-"

"Stop!" Sophie shouted, stepping in between the two. "We're on the same side, remember? And we still have to deal with Keefe."

"We'll finish this later," Fitz gave Dex a death glare.

Sophie gulped and made a note in her mind. A showdown between Dex and Fitz wouldn't end well. A figure and a floating cloak sparkled into view; the group tensed, ready to fight whoever it was. Luckily, it was Squall and Wraith. They relaxed.

"I will be hearing a thorough report of what happened," Wraith said. He paused for a moment, glancing at the two bodies laying on the ground. Then thoughtfully added, "From all of you."


End file.
